


thanks for the venom

by auriadne



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Consentacles, First Time, Other, mutual masturbation kinda??, post-movie slice of life, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: Eddie was pretty sure getting dicked down by some alien, even if it washisalien, was not how he planned to spend his Friday night.





	thanks for the venom

**Author's Note:**

> its, ah, been quite some time since ive written smut but im just trying to live my best life.  
> (took a few cues from my very cursory research into the comics, but mostly/obviously this is movie based)

Eddie thought, that given the circumstances, he was adapting pretty well to the new curves life was throwing his way. Cutting out that time he got fired in New York… or fired in San Francisco… or pissing off his then-fiancé enough to end the engagement.

Now that he’s thinking about it, the past few years have been rough. Then again, he’s glossing over the biggest change yet, the one that he still feels in his every waking moment. The one that has been nagging him since leaving work, dragging him across the street to drool over wafting scents from open restaurants along his commute home.  

_I’m Eddie Brock, and I have an alien parasite._

It’d make a good exposé, the kind you found in some trashy magazine.

That’s his life currently, and right now, the alien inside him was rumbling through his body, a slightly grumbly voice reverberating through the back of his head expressing its very obvious discontent.

 ** _Hungry._** The symbiote insisted again, ringing like an alarm to remind Eddie to feed it. It was worse that Anne’s cat.

“You’re ruining my food budget, you know.”

**_We made a deal._ **

No eating people… well, more accurately ‘selectively eating people’. Eddie let it pass on a few occasions. Though it still left his credit card bill bursting at the seams to satiate the alien inside.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” He waved his hand dismissively. “What do you want?”

Eddie’s body jerked suddenly, Venom taking over briefly as it led him along the street. It pulled him to a stop in front of a Chinese restaurant a few blocks from his apartment. Weirdly enough, he was starting to get used to the symbiote’s pushy behavior when Eddie wasn’t doing exactly what it wanted.

Eddie shook his head. “No. I said before, we have food at home.”

He began to walk away, but the symbiote grumbled and forced his body to a standstill.

“Hey, we talked about this.” _So temperamental_ , and after the day he had, he wasn’t in the mood to argue. So, he sighed and caved pretty quickly, “ _Alright.”_

Though staring down at the $70 receipt forty minutes later left him with growing regret. It’s not like Venom had any concept of finances or how running around eating everything that piqued its interest wasn’t sustainable in the long run.

He let it slide, probably too often. For Venom, everything was still so new, and maybe there was something he found amusing in sharing these experiences with it.

**_Eddie. Eddie, look._ **

His head rose from the slip of paper in his hand as Venom snapped it to the side. He huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Warn a guy before doing that. You’re going to give me whiplash-“ Across the road two men in masks were holding up a convenience store. “Oh.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, crossing the empty street. “We got this?”

Venom hummed in anticipation. **_Yes._**

* * *

 

Eddie panted beneath the alien’s coiling form. There was something invigorating about having Venom take over completely- the strength, the possibility, the control it took from him.

The bell chimed as they darted from the store covering nearly a block before ducking into a dark alley behind a closed down real estate office. Venom’s form melted and receded back into his body, leaving him unnaturally bare in the cool air. Though it did nothing to quench the fire burning inside, the remnants of the fight and being taken over. It left his blood pulsating through his veins, throbbing, at a dizzying speed.

They had done this many times. Enough that reports of a new vigilante were making it into the local papers. Something his new boss asked him to do a story on once, which he promptly refused. Though tonight felt different. _He felt different._ He couldn’t place the cause. Lack of sleep, or maybe all the tater tots he’d been eating lately.

The rush didn’t go away. Not for a long time.

“Do you feel hot? I feel hot.” He asked his parasite- no, partner. It definitely preferred that term.

**_Overreacting._ **

No, no he wasn’t. He started to tug at his jacket, sweat beading within the confines of his clothes, and realized-

Ah, shit. Is he hard?

“What the fuck, man.” He said straight to his dick. Hah, nope, nah. He wasn’t like that. Not a guy that got off on violence or whatever the fuck his body was reacting to-

_The phantom sensation of being surrounded by a twisting wet, warmth._

This is what he got for giving himself blue balls since merging with the alien.

_Fangs against his throat, dripping saliva down his neck._

Lalalala. His brain needed to get on his level and lose the intrusive thoughts. Though if he let them linger for longer he would have realized exactly what they were, but he didn’t, instead pushing them to the back of his mind.

Home, yeah. He needed to get home. Take some Nyquil. Sleep it off. That would fix things, right?

(No.)

 ** _Eddie._** He was drawn from his inner thoughts by Venom. ** _We still hunger._**

He groaned. Now was not the time. “We ate all that food, you can’t still be-“

 ** _Not like that._** Venom interrupted.

It writhed beneath his skin, anticipating. It felt odd, uneasy, yet kinda good?

**_Your blood pressure is elevated._ **

Aroused. Eddie blanched. “We’re not having the talk, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

**_We feel it too. Let us-_ **

Venom rose from within him. The warm tendrils of the alien’s being slipping down his chest. This wasn’t like before. The touch was unnecessary, deliberate, and slow. It pooled between his pecs, grazing over his nipples, dipping into his clavicle, and throbbing with each rise and fall of his chest. His teeth clamped, and he shot up straight, barking a short, incredulous laugh. “No, no, no. What? Are you serious?”

The bystanders on the street eyed him strangely. He ignored them, rushing home before the symbiote could feel him up any more in public.

**_Tense, Eddie. Breath unstable._ **

No shit, he was fucking tense- muscles so tight that no amount of meditation would stand a chance. He didn’t need an alien pointing out he’s sexually frustrated. It was obvious, but he had put off confronting it due to the other passenger in his body. Especially when it was someone as opinionated and vocal as Venom.

**_Your hunger is our hunger._ **

The symbiote coated his skin under his clothes, pulsating and warm, spiraling down his arms across his fingertips. Eddie breathed a sharp gasp, breaking into pace that rivaled a power walking mom.

 ** _Don’t ignore us._ ** The symbiote complained, right before the it ventured lower, curling around the softer flesh of his thighs, squeezing them between thicker appendages.

“I-I’m-“ Eddie didn’t mean to sound so breathy when it rubbed at sensitive skin. His hand shot over his mouth to muffle the sound. “Not.” He muttered through his fingers.

**_Want to help._ **

It was helping alright. If getting Eddie even more wound up was its goal, it was doing a bang-up job of it. How would this work anyways? Would he be fucking the symbiote? Himself? Eddie was pretty sure getting dicked down by some alien, even if it was _his_ alien, was not how he planned to spend his Friday night.

**_You’re thinking about it._ **

“No-“ He protested too quickly.

**_You are._ **

“No, I’m not.”

**_Eddie._ **

“You brought it up!”

**_Because of our body._ **

Eddie fished and fumbled for his keys in his pocket while the symbiote still squirmed against him, purposefully riling him up. Its touch was strong, comforting, fucking hot. The gooey substance of its body dripping down his abdomen, over his cock and balls, clinging to every bit of skin it could find. His left palm slammed against the door as his keys jingled in his other shaking hand.

Venom tightened its grip around the base of his cock. “Fuuuuck.” He said under his breath, as he struggled to fit the key in the hole. Fucking rocket science when his mind was more preoccupied with the wriggling alien settled on his dick.  

 ** _Eddie, we need this._** The words poured through him, thick and viscous as molasses. His shoulders slumped under the weight of the tension not only held in his body.

The lock finally clicked and two words fell from his lips, “I know.”

* * *

 

Venom was eager, vibrating in his skin with a low purr. Its body seeped from him. The dark liquid morphed into tendrils, throwing him against his creaky mattress. He bounced, staring up at the squeaky rotation of the ceiling fan. This couldn’t be real. There was no way. Then again, being inhabited by an alien was probably less believable that being fucked by one.

Eddie touched his bare chest, where the symbiote spilled forth between his fingers. It took a more noticeable form, spreading from his body in a thick webbing. It was warm. Venom was always warm, but he was more of aware of it now.

More aware of everything the symbiote was doing. A long, wet appendage curled up his neck in a slimy trail, flicking along his heightened pulse. He shuddered, recalling in visceral memory rejoining with Venom. Its tongue filling his mouth before its whole being entered him. Being so full, so complete.

**_We remember too._ **

“Ah!” The inky tendrils encircled his erection, dancing up his length and pumping him slowly, moving and twisting in a way that Eddie had never, ever felt. He jerked, squirming as his heels dug deeper into old sheets.  His hand dragged upwards, softly touching his own skin through the goo. “Can… can you feel this too?”

 ** _Can feel you._** Teeth formed and dragged along his shoulder, stinging and cold. **_You like this._**

It sounded amused.

“Yeah,” He answered in a wavering voice, eyes dipping lower. His tongue flicked to wet his lips, catching a few of the tendrils as they slipped past his parted mouth- pushing against his teeth, his tongue, coating his mouth in a sticky substance. He swallowed around them, drinking it down.

The pit of his stomach burned like fire, hot, in need of release. His arm raised, dripping ropes of goo down to the bed as he reached for his cock, slick with an amalgamation of both human and alien fluids. It jumped at just the grazing touch of his fingertips.

Eddie was eager too.

He gripped the curve of his cock, fingers sliding between the webbing around him, bed shifting as he thrust against his hand and Venom. Dark appendages spurted from his arms, ripping his hand away and yanking him back roughly on the bed.

**_No._ **

He whined, arching up from the mattress to no avail. “T-that’s not fair.” He struggled to get out wetly between the tendrils filling his mouth. “Mmph- I thought you- you wanted me to get off.” He ached, ached even worse than when they started. His dick flushed red in the firm hold of Venom.

**_We will do it._ **

He had no warning when Venom engulfed his dick in a slithering sheath, writhing against him, impossibly warm and constricting in a slow pulse. It dragged a wretched moan from the back of his throat, as his body twisted under the attention lavished onto him.

It was so much, tendrils lapping at his dick, his stomach, his neck, _everywhere._ His knees curled inward with each pant that fell from his mouth. He was drowning in Venom, and the way it clung to him was both terrifying and amazing.

Eddie came, probably too quickly, in a rush that left him grasping for air and cohesive thoughts. Tears prickling his eyes from the dreamlike shot of pleasure that hit him stronger than it ever had before. The pit of his stomach pooled with the swirling symbiote mixing with streams of cum. Sweat beaded the back of his neck, and he collapsed back, the tension rolling off him like rain.

Venom stirred in the back of his fuzzy mind. It seemed to understand now, why this was something he craved.

The come down was cut short as Eddie’s body went stiff, and he groaned, forced to roll face-first into his pillow. The tendrils tugged at him, pulling him by the waist insistently.

**_Again._ **

“Hah-“ He let out a breathy laugh, yielding to its slithering form. “Don’t tell me you’re starting to like this.”

**_You also like this._ **

It snaked up his thigh and slipped between his cheeks, the tendrils leaking all over his hole. Other parts of the symbiote roped around him, pinning him in place and jerking his legs apart in a sharp movement that had him sputtering in surprise.

“You-“ His throat trembled and mouth clamped shut at the sudden intrusion of tendrils wriggling their way inside, muttering the most coherent thing that crossed his mind. “Holy shit.”

His forehead collapsed to the bed, sighing as the exploring symbiote stretched him open. One, two, no, three of the tendrils worked their way inside, curling and twisting within him the way no cock up his ass ever could. Eddie rocked back, slowly fucking himself on the thick appendages. He slipped down to his elbows, bed creaking rhythmically underneath. The symbiote thrust into him, filling him up completely, and he let out a stuttered, strained groan as it met him in just the right spot to make him melt. His cock bounced with each thrust, hard again not long after his first orgasm.

Venom encased him in its own heat, this time allowing his shaking hand to touch himself, stroking himself through erratic pants. Spit spilled from his mouth, his vision blurred, overcome with the feeling of hundreds of hands on him and a kind of fullness he’d never had. 

Tension sprung in his body tight like a coil. “ _Venom_ ,” dripped from his lips.

 ** _Eddie, we are here._** It swelled even larger, pounding into him harder. **_Always._**

He choked on a sob as he snapped, spilling across his hands and all over his bed.

**_And you are mine._ **


End file.
